Leave With Me
by Jedi Knight15
Summary: With Barriss the real culprit, she was to be executed. But with the help of Ahsoka, they managed to escape the jedi temple and to live alone together. When they escape, they start to realize that they have feelings for each other, and that they are more than just friends. This takes place from season 5 episode 20: The Wrong Jedi.
1. Chapter 1: Leave With Me

**This story takes place from the season 5 episode 20: "The Wrong Jedi". Enjoy. **

**Barriss's POV. **

Here I am, now. In my cell. Because of what I did. I was trying to make a point. Everyone has to realize that. That, the jedi are the one who's responsible for this war and how we're used as instruments for the war. We're peacekeepers, not soldiers. I sat in my cell for almost two hours, until these two jedi temple guards came to my cell.

"Barriss Offee. It is now time. The time has come..." I had my head down with my eyes closed. "...For your execution." That made my eyes opened. I sat up.

"Please. Just let me explain all of this." I begged. "You've already explained enough. Your execution starts now." Then one guard came to me and chained me with binders and led me out of my cell. Throughout the time, we were walking down the hallway. But then, I felt something. Something so, unique. Like I know this person. And then suddenly, the guard that was holding me, grabbed out its double bladed saber and killed the other guard. Then it turned around and looked at me.

"Mind if you take the helmet off?" I asked. The guard didn't answered me. Until it slowly took it's helmet off. And then my eyes widened at the sight that caught my attention.

"Hello, Barriss." She said. "Ahsoka? Ahsoka, why are you doing this?" I asked. Is she crazy? Why would she save me, after what I just did to her?

"Because...you don't deserve to die...you're my friend, Barriss." She came to me and took the binders off. "Now let's get out of here." Then the alarm went off. I think they knew what happened.

"Ahsoka, the alarm."

"Follow me, I know the way." She said. Then we went down the hallway. Along the way, clones appeared right in front of us.

"This way, run!" She said. We turned around, and ran as fast as we can, away from those clones. Then we were inside the jedi temple. We were breathing heavily.

"Barriss."

"Yeah?"

"I think...I think we've lost them." She said hesitantly. Then a few jedi temple guards saw us in their sights.

"Get those two jedis!" They activated their sabers. "Come on." Ahsoka said. We turned around but there were more of them. "There's no where left for you to run." The guard said.

"Listen to me. You are not going to execute my friend! Neither will you execute me! But you are NOT, taking us both in." She said.

"Ahsoka Tano, we are taking the both of you in. Possibility we'll execute both of you." The guard said.

"You've asked for it." She said to the guards. Then she handed me my lightsaber. "My lightsaber..." I said. "Are you ready Barriss?" She asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Ahsoka." I said, as I activated my lightsaber.

"Get them!" The guard commanded. Then they came to us and attacked us, but we blocked their attacks. One came to me, and striked at me, but I blocked his attack and kicked him in the head. Two guards came to Ahsoka but with her two lightsabers, she blocked those two attacks and kicked one in the head and punched one in the face.

One came to me and I blocked the first attack, then blocked the second attack, then kicked him in the stomach. Two more came to us, and we both force pushed them and they fell to the ground.

"Okay. That should be all of them. Let's go." Ahsoka said. "Okay." I said. Then we kept on running until we were outside the jedi temple.

"Ahsoka." I started. She turned to me. "Yeah?" She said. I didn't said anything, until I came close to her and kissed her. She kissed me back. Then we broke apart and looked at each other.

"Thank you. For saving me." I said. "You're welcome Barriss." She said. "But, Ahsoka...I thought you were going to leave." I said. "Yes...but I didn't wanted you to be executed. Because of the things that you did. I forgive you Barriss." She said to me. "Barriss...I want you to leave with me." She said.

"Leave with you?"

"Yes. We both can leave here and live our own lives. The council didn't trust me. So then I thought...how can I trust myself?" She asked.

"Well...your master believes in you. He even stood by you." I said.

"I know Barriss. And I'm grateful for that. But I can't stay here any longer...not now. I needed someone to be with."

"You...needed me to be with you?"

"Yes Barriss. I want you to be with me. And away from all of this. We can start our own lives right now." She said to me. All of that really touched my heart.

"Yes...we can start our own lives. Away from this. And away from everything." She took my hand into hers and we walked down the stairs of the temple.

**Underworld Coruscant (Outside the Jedi Temple.) **

Me and Ahsoka were in our own apartment in Coruscant. I was looking out the window, until she called me.

"Barriss." I turned around and looked at her. "I need you." She said, while using her finger, signaling me to come to her. Then I crawled onto the bed. Then I went on-top of Ahsoka. Then I placed my head on Ahsoka's.

"I love you Barriss."

"I love you too Ahsoka." I said to her. "I'm so glad we're finally alone, Barriss. I'm so glad we finally get to be together. I wanted us to be together. But those stupid jedi rules prevented us from doing so."

"Yes. And now we don't have to worry about that anymore." I took her hand. "We're finally together, Ahsoka." I said to her. Then she sat up on her knees.

"Barriss...there's something I've been...wanting to ask you."

"Yes, Ahsoka?" She pulled out a heart shaped box and gave it to me.

"What is this?" I asked. I didn't know what was in the box. "Open it." She said to me. I opened the box and I gasped at what I saw. I pulled it out and there were two heart shaped rings.

"Ahsoka?"

"Barriss...will you...marry me?" I was so speechless at first. I didn't know what to say. Until I did. "Yes! Yes, yes, Yes Ahsoka! Of course I'll marry you!" She took the ring from me, grabbed my hand, and put it on my middle finger. I took the other ring and put it on Ahsoka's middle finger. Then...her and I kissed passionately. Then I laid her down on the bed with me on-top of her. Then we broke apart.

"You know...if the jedi caught us doing this, or found out we're married...we'll be in big trouble." I said. Then she held onto my cheek with her hand.

"Barriss...I don't want to hear anymore about the jedi. I don't want to hear anymore about the separatist, the war, the whole incident that happened, I don't want to hear anymore about everything that has happened to our lives. Let's just focus more about..." She placed her head onto mine. "...Us." She finished.

"Yes...let us do that." I said. "Barriss...you were all I ever wanted in my life." She said to me. That really touched my heart. That was so sweet of her. "You were all I ever wanted too Ahsoka. I'm so glad I have you. With me." I said. "I'm so glad I have you with me too, Barriss. She said.

"Barriss...let's make this moment last. Just like you said. Enjoy the peace while it lasts." She said. I did remember saying that to her. It was when we were on the medical frigate. And when we were dealing with the geonosian worms.

"Yes, Ahsoka. Let us enjoy the peace...while it lasts." Then I kissed her passionately. I can feel her hand going under my robe. And then throughout the day, we were making love to each other. We were finally alone...together. Without war. Without the separatists. Without oppression. Without anything that has happened.

We can finally live...in peace.

**Y'all might think it's weird that Ahsoka and Barriss are married, but...I just wanted that to happen. I'm just so in love with this pairing. So yeah, this is my own thing about season 5 episode 20: "The Wrong Jedi". Hope you enjoyed this. Let me know if I should continue this. USMilitary1941 says I should. I just want to know if you guys think I should too.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Day

**I thought about it...and maybe I should continue this. Enjoy chapter 2 of "Leave With Me".**

**(Underworld Coruscant outside the Jedi Temple.)**

**Barriss's POV. **

What me and Ahsoka did...was amazing. In the morning I found myself asleep next to my...wife? Or whatever you may call it. Seeing Ahsoka like this, brings a smile to my face. I gently stroked her montrals. Then she woke up with a moan and focused her sight on me. I smiled at her. She smiled back at me.

"Hello Ahsoka. Good morning."

"Good morning to you too Barriss." I scoot over to her and kissed her. She kissed me back. Then we broke apart. Then her smile faded as she had her head down.

"Ahsoka? What's wrong?" I asked. She didn't respond to me at first. Until she did. "Barriss...from now on...our lives are going to change, since we left the temple."

"I know Ahsoka, but I'm here if you need me. You don't need to worry." I said. Then Ahsoka got up and looked out the window. I came to her and held her by her waist. She jumped as she felt my hands touching her waist.

"I won't let anything happen to you Ahsoka. Ever." I said. "I know you won't let anything happen to me, Barriss. Because I know you'll be there to protect me." She said. Then we looked out the window.

"They'll be looking for us, you know." I said.

"Yeah...they probably will be looking for us. And for you. But I won't let that happen."

"I most definitely know, that you won't let that happen, Ahsoka." Then I kissed her. Then I slid down my hand and touched her breast. She moaned at my touch. Then I heard her stomach grumble.

"I'm hungry, Barriss."

"But we don't have any credits, Ahsoka. What else are we going to do?"

"We might as well...steal."

"Steal? You want us to steal? But that's wrong, Ahsoka. Jedis like us would never steal."

"What choice do we have? I'm not looking forward to die of starvation, and neither are you." I thought about it for a minute. I guess we don't have a choice then.

"Alright, but we need to make sure that we don't get caught. On second thought...we might have to change our names."

"Yeah, you're right on that, Barriss. We might have to change our names. But to what?" She asked. I thought for a moment then thought of it.

"What if, I change my name to Anna and your name shall be known as: Tala?"

"That does sound good. And I like the Tala name. Sounds good."

"Okay then. From now on, my name is Anna and yours is Tala. Okay?"

"Yes Barriss...or should I say...Anna." We both giggled. "Now come on. We need to get something to eat." I said.

**(Underworld Coruscant.)**

Then me and Ahsoka started walking across town. There was this man owning a apple stand. Me and Ahsoka looked at the apples that were there. Our mouths were watering as we looked at them.

"I...must...have that apple." Ahsoka said. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Ahsoka, wait. We cannot blow our cover." I said. "But I'm hungry."

"I know you are, Ahsoka and I understand that you're hungry, but if we do anything that'll make them suspect us they'll turn us in to the republic. Be patient." Ahsoka looked down to her feet. "Fine. I'll be patient." She said.

"Good. Now, I have a plan. Follow my lead." I said. We approached the man who was a oranged skinned Twi'lek.

"How can I help you two?" I raised my hand and waved it from side to side in front of his face.

"You will give us some apples."

"I...will give you some apples." Then he gaved us some apples and then we walked away.

"See...I told you that would work." I said as I bit into the apple. Ahsoka bit into her apple and moaned at the taste of it. "Mmm, this apple is so good. I'm so glad that worked."

"I know." Then we heard some police men talking to the others. I'm not liking where this is going. "It looks like the jedi are after their own." He said as we were eavesdropping them. We heard what they said. That made my eyes widened in shock.

"Ahsoka...we need to leave...now. Let's go!" Then her and I ran away from them, before they had a chance to look at us. Then we made it to the train station.

"Barriss, what happened?"

"I heard the police men talking about us. He said the jedi are after their own. That means they're looking for us."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I'm afraid, these outfits are giving us away. We need to wear something else, that way they won't suspect us." Then the train came in.

"Come on. We'll look for some when we're off this train." I said. Then we entered the train. As we were inside, the people that were in it were looking at us. Ahsoka was looking back at them. When I noticed that, I made her face away from them.

"Don't pay any mind, Ahsoka. These people don't know us. And you're displaying too much of yourself.

"How am I displaying too much of myself?"

"Them looking at your face, makes them remember what you look like. You need to be more careful."

"I will. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it." And that's when we approached our two empty seats.

"You go first."

"No, you."

"It's okay Ahsoka, I insist."

"Alright." Then she sat on the second seat, and I sat on the first one. She rested her head on my chest and snuggled next to me. Then she took my hand into hers.

"I love you Barriss."

"I love you too Ahsoka. Now rest, my love. You need it." I said as I kissed her forehead and let her go to sleep.

"All aboard!" The person said. Then the train started moving.

**Jedi Temple. **

**Luminara's POV. **

It's been a long time, since I last saw Barriss. They said, she was to be executed. They were supposed to take her to the execution room. I tried contacting the guards...but there was no reply. I went to Anakin Skywalker who was in the war room.

"Hello, master Skywalker. How are you?"

"Mad as ever. I can't believe it was Barriss who've done all of this. And because of her, Ahsoka's gone! She disappeared right in front of me!" Hearing his voice in anger brought shivers down to my spine. I tried to calm him down.

"Calm down, Skywalker. What if someone made her did this?"

"I see now, you're on Barriss's side, are you?"

"Anakin, the only side I'm on is the republic. What would make you think I'm on Barriss's side?" I asked, but before he could respond, captain Rex came in.

"Sir."

"Yes, Rex? What is it?"

"Prisoner: Barriss Offee is no where to be found." No where to be found? What could've happened? "Where is she?" Skywalker asked.

"Uh...I wish I could answer your question sir...but I have no clue."

"Someone must've helped her escaped."

"And what would make you think that, Skywalker?"

"Because, she wouldn't escaped on her own, if she was that skillful."

"For your information Skywalker, It was I who trained Barriss the jedi arts. So obviously I'm the one to blame?"

"I never said that."

"Then what is it then?" I asked. I can already feel him getting frustrated. "Sorry If I have to interrupt you both, but my men have captured everything in the security cameras." He showed us the footage and we saw everything. The guard killed the other one and faced Barriss.

_"Mind if you take the helmet off?" _Barriss asked. The guard didn't respond, as he slowly took the helmet off. And what we saw was something we never expect to happen.

**I hope you're enjoying this so far. I decided to continue this story since USMilitary1941 said I should. Leave a nice review please, no flames or anything.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Search Is On

**Luminara's POV. **

_"Mind if you take the helmet off?" _Barriss asked. The guard didn't respond, as he slowly took the helmet off. And what we saw was something we never expect to happen.

"Ahsoka? Why? Why would she help Barriss escape?! She's nothing but a criminal!" Anakin said in anger.

"Skywalker, is getting angry at your padawan really that necessary? Why must you always get angry?"

"That's just who I am. Rex, set up a search team."

"May I ask why, sir?"

"Cause we're going after Ahsoka and Barriss."

**(Underworld Coruscant.)**

**Barriss's POV. **

It's been a while since the train was still moving. I wonder when it'll stop. While the train was still moving, I can hear Ahsoka sleeping. She sounded so peaceful asleep. Like a rose, flowing in the wind.

"Alright people, grab your luggage and walk out to the nearest exit, please. And have a wonderful day here at, underworld coruscant." The person said. When I heard him, I tried waking Ahsoka up from her sleep.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka? Ahsoka, wake up sweetheart." Then suddenly her hand went up to my breast and she woke up. I jumped at her touch. Then I looked down at her and smiled. Then I placed my head on hers.

"Oooo, so feisty you are, Ahsoka."

"Am I?"

"Of course you are." Then I kissed her. She kissed me back. Then we broke apart.

"Come on. Let's go."

"Okay." Then we got up from our seats and headed to the nearest exit. Then we were in the city again.

"Okay, Barriss. Where can we get ourselves some new clothing?" Ahsoka asked. I looked around and saw someone with clothes on top of a line. The person was probably doing some laundry.

"Maybe we can get clothes from there. C'mon." I said. Then we went to this person's laundry and took what could fit us. I took a long black sleeve shirt and a long black sleeve pants. Ahsoka took a long red sleeve shirt and a long black sleeve pants. We tried them on and they fit.

"At least they fit us." Ahsoka said. "Yeah, at least they do." I said. Then Ahsoka looked at me with a lot of worry.

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?"

"Barriss...your markings." She said, as I placed a hand on my face. "Oh...right. I guess I have to get rid of them...do I?"

"It's the only way. I'm sorry Barriss."

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Then I went to a sink and washed off all of the markings that were on my face.

"I can't believe I had to do that." I said. "But what about you, Ahsoka? Your head tails will give yourself away. They'll recognize you." I said to her.

"Not if I wear a cloak, they won't." Then she put on a cloak to cover her head and we returned walking into town.

"Remember, my name is Anna, yours is Tala. Okay?"

"Yes. I'll remember." She said. As we were walking, I saw a poster on a wall.

"Ahsoka, look at this." What we saw was a picture of me and Ahsoka. It said "90,000 credits if found and brought back to the jedi temple, alive.

"Oh my God...this is not good." Ahsoka said. "Yes, you're right. This is not good, at all." Then I saw a group of police officers walking in the streets.

"We need to leave. Now." I said. Then me and Ahsoka ran away from them.

"See any of those jedis?" The police men asked.

"Nope. I don't see em'. We better keep looking. They can be anywhere." He said. As they walked away, me and Ahsoka were hiding in the dumpster. Then I opened the top door and we came out of it.

"Ugh. That was your plan of hiding? It freakin' smelled in there."

"Ahsoka, I didn't liked hiding in there more than you do, but it was something we had to do. Do you want us to get caught?"

"No. But I wish we could've found a better hiding place than that." She said. As she finished her last words, I smiled at her. She looked at me.

"What? Why are you smiling at me, like that?" She asked. I went towards her and she backed up against the wall, unaware of what was I going to do.

"Ahsoka...must you always act like this?" I asked her. "No." She wrapped her arms around my neck. I lifted her leg and placed myself between her legs. "But making out with you, really turns me on in every way."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"...Well let's see if there are other ways I can turn you on, Ahsoka." Then I kissed her. Then Ahsoka kissed me back, and deepened the kiss. Then we broke apart and I kissed her neck. She moaned and gripped my hair. Then she was trying to get my attention.

"Barriss." I didn't listened as I was still kissing her neck. I was enjoying this.

"Barriss, stop." She said. I pulled away and looked at her. "What? What's wrong?"

"We can't do it here. I'd rather do it someplace private, but not here Barriss."

"Okay...I understand, Ahsoka." Then I let go of her.

"It's only a matter of time until, Anakin Skywalker finds us."

"Yeah, you're right on that Barriss. We still need to keep moving." Then we went back to walking into town.

"Let's just make sure that they don't-" Then suddenly a clone called out to us.

"Hey! Stop right there!" He said. "Find us..." I finished. "Now how are we gonna get ourselves out of this one?"

"Just stay calm Ahsoka, and eventually we'll get out of here." I said.

"Who are you both?"

"I'm-" I gestured Ahsoka's shoulder, telling her not to mention her name. "Tala. My name is Tala."

"And I'm Anna." I said. Then there was silence as he was looking at us through his helmet. "Have you seen these two? They're Ahsoka and Barriss Offee." He asked us. Our eyes widened as he said our names.

"Um...no. We've never seen them before. Right Tala?"

"Yeah, we've never seen them before in our lives." She said. "Well, if you two see them, let me know."

"We'll make sure of that." I said. Then when he walked away, we sighed in relief.

"Oh boy, that was close. We've could've been caught."

"You have no idea, Ahsoka." I said. "So...what now?" She asked me. I took this time to think in my head. And after a moment of thinking, I thought of something.

"What if we go and see if someone'll let us stay at there place?"

"Why? What's wrong with the apartment we stay in?"

"Nothing Ahsoka. It's just that, if we stay there too long-"

"Then the search team will probably think that someone lives there? And that only two live there, which means only the two of us, despite more than just two in the house?"

"Exactly, Ahsoka. Just like that."

"So if we find a home or a apartment of someone else, we can ask them if it will be okay for us to stay with them, until Anakin gives up trying to find us?"

"Hopefully, they'll say yes. C'mon, let's go." I said. Then we were walking across town until we met up with a person's house. Me and Ahsoka looked at each other.

"You think they'll let us stay?"

"They gotta. We need to stay hidden because, they're going to be looking for us until Anakin gives up looking for us." I said. We looked at the door. "Let's just hope they'll let us stay until all of this is over." Then we walked up the stairs and approached the door. Before we went inside, I sighed and rang the doorbell. Then the one who opened the door was a little Mirialan girl who was wearing a blue dress.

"Yes?"

"Hello little one. Is your mom and dad home?" I asked her. "Shall I go and get them?" She asked. "Yes, please." Ahsoka said. Then she closed the door and ran to get her parents. Then after waiting for a moment, the door opened again and it was the mother who opened it this time.

"Hello. Who are you?"

"May we come inside? We'll explain everything once we're inside." She thought for a moment. "Okay. Come in." She said. She allowed us inside and closed the door. Then we were all in the living room, ready to explain everything that's happened.

"Again, who are you?"

"I'm Barriss Offee and this is Ahsoka Tano. We wanted to ask if it's okay, if we stay here for a while."

"Why must you stay here?" The farther asked me. "Because I did something...devastating and Ahsoka rescued me from being executed. So we went down here to underworld coruscant, to look for a place to stay until all of this is over." I explained.

"I see. Both of you are lucky to be traveling together down here."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because the underworld is never traveled alone. Trust me you don't know what's down here at night." The farther said. "I guess it would be okay for the both of you to stay, until it's all over." The mother said.

"Thank you."

"Yes, thank you indeed." Ahsoka said. "It's settled then. Both of you are to stay here for as long as you want, until it's over." He said.

"Thank you, sir." I said. Then the mother led us to a room which had one bed in it.

"Well, here's your room. It's not that much though. You sure y'all will be okay?"

"We'll be alright. Thank you." I said to her. "Well if you need anything, just let me know." Then she went out the room and closed the door.

"Come on, Ahsoka. We might as well, get some sleep. It's already night time."

"Are you sure about that Barriss? I'm not even tired." She said as I crawled onto the left side of the bed and got inside the covers. "Tired or not, you still need some sleep, Ahsoka." I said to her.

"I know, Barriss." She crawled onto the right side of the bed next to me and got inside the covers. Then she sighed. "I just wonder...when is all of this gonna be over?"

"It'll end eventually, Ahsoka. You just gotta be patient and someday...it will end." Then there was silence in the room. Then I scoot over to her and kissed her. She kissed me back and we broke apart and looked at each other.

"It will end Ahsoka." I kissed her forehead. "It will." Then she snuggled next to me and took my hand into hers.

"I love you a lot Barriss."

"So do I Ahsoka. And that marriage proposal that you brought up to me..."

"You hate it, do you? Then I guess it was a waste of my time doing it." She let go of my hand and turned to her other side of the bed.

"No no, Ahsoka. That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that, it was one of the most beautiful thing you've ever done. I don't hate it, though. I loved it." I said. Then she turned and looked at me.

"You really think so?" She asked me. "...Without a doubt." I replied. Then she scoot over to me and she kissed me. I kissed her back and deepened the kiss. Then I found her on top of me, while we were kissing. She moved her tongue at my bottom lip. I parted my lips and allowed her entrance. Our tongues met in a dance and they were dancing with each other. Then we broke apart. Then Ahsoka sticked out her tongue and I sticked out mine and we pressed our tongues together and kissed. Then we broke apart and looked at each other.

"Please don't leave me, Barriss."

"I'll never leave you, Ahsoka. Ever." Then we kissed each other and went to sleep in the bed together.

**I hope you're liking this story. There's still more to come with this story. Can Ahsoka and Barriss keep themselves hidden from Anakin? Will this ever end? How long do they have to keep themselves hidden from the search team that is all over the underworld Coruscant? Stay tune for more of "Leave With Me".**


	4. Chapter 4: We've Found Them

**Luminara's POV. **

It's been a long time since the search team departed into underworld coruscant. And they still haven't found them. Anakin was working on the control panels. He was also getting impatient.

"I can sense your impatience, Skywalker. Just get some rest. We've done enough for the day."

"No. I can't stop now. Ahsoka and Barriss are still out there, and I'm not stoping until they are back here." He said. "Skywalker, you can't just expect them to be found already." Then suddenly, Captain Rex came in.

"General Skywalker. I think we've found them." He said.

**Underworld Coruscant. **

**Ahsoka's POV. **

In the morning, I woke up and found Barriss next to me, asleep. She looked beautiful asleep. I reached out and played with her hair. Then she woke up and looked at me.

"Hello, Barriss."

"Hello, Ahsoka. I see you're finally awake." She said. "And here I am now." I said to her. Then she scoot over to me and kissed me. I kissed her back. And then I felt her on-top of me. Then she started kissing my chest bone. I moaned as her lips touched my chest bone. She came up and looked at me.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm glad you are enjoying it." Then she kissed me. Then I had my hands went through her hair. And then she softly kissed my neck. I moaned as she kissed my neck. Then I felt her hand going down to my thigh. Then her hand went to my panties. My eyes widened as I noticed that. She was about to take them off, but then I grabbed her hand. She looked at me with a lot of worry.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

"Barriss, I'm not ready for this."

"For what?"

"This, Barriss. I'm not ready to do this." Then there was silence in the room as she and I looked at each other in the eye. Then I let go of her hand. "Ahsoka, I'm not going to force you into doing something you're not comfortable with. It can wait." She said. "I'm not a rapist, Ahsoka. Neither are you." She said. Then she kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry I did that. I didn't know you weren't ready for this."

"It's okay, Barriss. You didn't know. It's alright." I said to her.

"When the time is right, let me know." She kissed my lips. "Okay?"

"Yes, Barriss. I'll let you know, when the time is right." I said to her. "I love you Ahsoka."

"I love you too Barriss. My life wouldn't be the same without you."

"Neither would mine." Then the door opened and the mother came in. "Good morning girls. How was y'all's sleep?"

"It was okay. Ahsoka and I," She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close to her. "Slept just like too little babies. Didn't we?"

"We sure did." I said. "Well that's good. Now come on, breakfast is ready." She said. Then we went down stairs and entered the dining room. Me and Barriss stared at our pancakes. They were nice and yummy. Mmmh. Then her and I started eating them. Until the daughter spoke.

"Ms. Offee?"

"Yes?"

"What did you did that was so devastating?" Then she became shocked as she asked her that. She dropped her fork on the plate.

"Honey, she probably doesn't want to talk about it. It's none of our business anyway." She said. "Right Barriss?" She said to her.

"Can we just...not talk about it and just continue our breakfast. Please?" She asked. I can feel her about to break into tears. "Now that's a great idea. Let's just continue our breakfast and not talk about it."

"But daddy-"

"No, sweetheart. It's none of our business and she doesn't want to talk about it. Let's just forget about it." He said. As everyone finished their pancakes, I helped the mother cleaned the dishes.

"So you and Barriss are the only ones here?"

"Yeah. Her and I traveled alone down here. We were in our own apartment, until we decided to find a home to stay in so that we can wait till all of this is over."

"Oh. I see. What Barriss did was probably devastating, huh?"

"Yeah. That's why she doesn't want to talk about it. That's why she froze and dropped her fork on her plate." And then after a few minutes, we were finished with the dishes.

"Well, thanks for helping me, um?"

"Ahsoka. It's Ahsoka Tano."

"Right. I'll remember that." She said. "I'm gonna go and find Barriss. But before I go, I was wondering, do you know where she went?"

"Oh yeah, she probably went outside where the lake is."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome." Then I went outside to search for Barriss. Then I started calling out her name. "Barriss?" I called her name. There was no reply. "Barriss, where are you? Are you here?" I asked. And then suddenly, I heard her voice.

"I'm right here, Ahsoka. What is it that you want?" She asked me. I found her sitting down on the floor, looking at the water of the lake. She was looking at her own reflection.

"I was looking for you Barriss."

"Of course you were." She said in a disappointed tone. "Barriss, what's wrong? What's something that is bothering you?" I asked her.

"Ahsoka...look. Look at the water and tell me what do you see." I looked at the water and I could see my and Barriss's reflection. "Our reflection Barriss." Then Barriss smacked the water, causing her reflection to go away. I jumped as she did that.

"That is not what I see." She said. Then there was silence between us both. Until she started to sing.

_"Look at me,  
I will never pass  
For a perfect bride,  
Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?_

Then she started walking back to the house.

_Now I see __That if I were truly to be myself, __I would break my family's heart_

Hearing her beautiful voice was so amazing. So I followed her around the house while she was singing.

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know? _

Then I followed her to our room and into the bathroom.

_Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am, Though I've tried_

Then she was looking at herself in the mirror.

_When will my  
Reflection show who I am inside? _

Then there was silence in the room. Until she spoke.

_When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?"_

Then she went to the bed and sat down on the bed. I sat down next to her.

"Barriss. I know how you feel." She didn't said a word. "Barriss please, talk to me baby. You and I always talk to each other." And still she didn't said a word. I sighed as she didn't said a word to me.

"Barriss...please don't ignore me." I said. "You know how I hate to...be ignored by someone who won't just talk to me, when I'm talking to them." I said. And she still isn't saying anything to me. Until she sighed and then she spoke.

"If I recall correctly Ahsoka, I was the one who framed you for everything I was responsible for." She said. "Yeah but I forgive you Barriss."

"Nobody forgives me Ahsoka. Not even my master, not even Skywalker, not even everybody!" She said. Then she placed her face on the pillow and started to cry. I placed my comforting hand on her back.

"It's okay Barriss. That's why we left the temple, to be away from all this." I said. "Your voice was beautiful, Barriss." I said. She got up and looked at me. "You really think so?"

"Of course, Barriss. It was the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. You were amazing." I said to her. She smiled at me. Then she hugged me. "Thank you Ahsoka. That was really nice of you." She said.

"You're welcome, Barriss." I said to her. And then that's when we heard someone knocking on the door. We went to see who it was. Then from upstairs we saw the mother opened the door and then a few clones came in. My eyes widened as they came in.

"Clones." I said. "Barriss, get back." I whispered, telling her to hide behind the wall.

"Hello ma'am. We're looking for these two." He showed her the picture. "These two are Ahsoka and Barriss Offee. Have you seen them?" He asked.

"Why no sir. I haven't seen them." She said. He was getting suspicious over her. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Perhaps we shall look in your house, to see if they're here or not." And then that's when she called out to us.

"Ahsoka! Barriss! Run!" She said, as we ran to the window. Then they cuffed her with binders. "If she's the wife, then find her husband and her child." He said.

"Yes sir." They replied. Then me and Barriss got out of the window and landed on our feet on the ground.

"Barriss, should we help them?"

"Ahsoka, I wish we could but, I don't wanna risk getting caught and turned in."

"But they don't deserve this. We have to do something." Then they started coming out of the house with the mother, father and child cuffed. We hid behind the wall and watched.

"Sir please, we didn't do anything." The mother said. "Sorry ma'am but, orders are orders. You, your husband and your child are coming to the republic prison. When we get there, all of you are to be interrogated by Anakin Skywalker." Hearing that, made my eyes widened.

"Master. I knew he was involved with this."

"Yes, and It seems he has found us." Then we watched as the gunship flew away from us. We walked away from the wall.

"We have to go after them. Who knows what my master will do to them, including the child!" I said. "But how will we get there? We don't even have a ship." She said.

"Well we might as well get one, Barriss. But where can we get one, exactly?"

"We're gonna have to find someone who owns some ships and maybe the person who owns them, will allow us to have them."

"Probably we'll have to give the person some credits too."

"Alright then. Let's go and get ourselves a ship."

**Jedi Temple. **

**Luminara's POV. **

Anakin Skywalker has sent more clones to underworld coruscant. Then after a while of waiting, a republic gunship came to the ship hangar. Me and Skywalker approached the clones who brought out three Mirialans. One was a man, a woman and a child.

"Sir, these three were at the underworld coruscant." The first clone said. Anakin looked at the man with anger in his face.

"Where is Ahsoka?" He asked. "Why should I tell you?" He asked him. "Alright man, we can do this the easy way," He draw out his lightsaber and ignited it, scaring his wife and his child. "Or the hard way!" He finished. The bold husband looked at him straight in the eye with no fear in him.

"I'm not afraid of you. Nor am I afraid to die. I'm not afraid to die!" He said to him. He put back his lightsaber. "Take these three to the interrogation room." He commanded. Then he escorted them away from us.

"Skywalker. This is not you at all."

"Then what is then, master Luminara?" He asked me. "This is a man who is oppressing others and who is intimidating others. And you're the one who is doing it. Plus, you threatened to kill him, his wife and his child. This is not the jedi way, Skywalker." I said. "Who cares." Then he walked away from me. I sighed and started walking. Then I heard someone calling me.

_"Master." _

"Barriss? I thought you were dead."

_"Well unfortunately, that didn't happened. I'm talking to you through the force." _

"I know you are, Barriss."

_"What's happening back there?" _

"Well if you must know, master Skywalker is threatening to kill three Mirialans if he doesn't get any answers from them."

_"No. He can't do that!" _

"Barriss calm down. Where are you, anyway?"

_"Me and Ahsoka are at the underworld coruscant. We're coming back there right now." _

"Alright but you better hurry. I don't know how long they will last with Anakin."

_"If Anakin want's to kill them, he's gonna have to get through us." _

_**What will happen next? Stay tune for more of "Leave With Me". Also those lyrics were from the song called Mulan: My Reflection.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Devastation

**Luminara's POV.**

**Jedi Temple.**

The clones escorted the three Mirialans to the interrogation room. I followed them to the room. The husband, the wife and the child were sitting down on their own seats.

"What are you gonna do to us?" The child asked. "I'm not going to hurt your dad or your mom...unless if they don't opened their mouths and talk!" He yelled, causing the girl to cry.

"Skywalker perhaps, I should talk to them."

"Why? Why should you?-"

"And I think you should leave. Please. It's for your own good." I said to him. He got frustrated and walked away. I turned to them. "I'm master Luminara Unduli. I'm not going to hurt either of you. Just tell me all there is to know. I would appreciate it if you would." I calmly said to them. The husband spoke first.

"Your two jedis who are, Barriss and Ahsoka are at the underworld coruscant."

"Yes, Barriss told me. I thought she was going to be executed, but I was wrong." Then the mother spoke. "Why was she going to be executed for?" She asked. I sighed. "Because she bombed the temple. And killed clones and jedis. That's all." I said to them. "So...Barriss Offee is a terrorist?" The mother asked.

"No. I don't believe she is. Perhaps someone forced her into this. But I don't know who." I said. "If I may ask, what is all of y'all's names?" The father spoke first.

"My name is: Malak. She's Firty and this is my daughter: Sofia." He finished. "Thank you for telling me your names, Malak." Then the daughter spoke.

"You're not gonna put us in jail, are you, Luminara?"

"No. I believe y'all didn't do anything. Anakin's just not the nice guy to deal with. But don't worry, I won't let him kill you all."

**Barriss's POV.**

**Underworld Coruscant.**

Me and Ahsoka started to look for a ship, so we can get back to the temple and stop Anakin. We found someone who owns a lot of ships and approached him.

"Why hello there, ladies. How can I help you both?"

"We would like to buy a ship, please." I said. "A ship, huh? Which one, precisely?" He asked us. We looked around and found a gunship. "How did you get this republic gunship?" Ahsoka asked.

"Y'all are jedi? I didn't know that?"

"Sir listen, where and how did you get this republic ship?" Ahsoka asked. "I found this in the middle of town. So I smuggled it here for sale."

"How much, exactly?"

"Ninety Thousand credits."

Ninety thousand? Are you that crazy? You must be on crack or something."

"Well what did you expect? For free? Heh, not a chance youngling. Things aren't free around here." The green Twi'lek man said. I could sense Ahsoka was getting angry. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Ahsoka, now calm down. We don't have that many credits." We turned away from the man. "Now how are we gonna find a ship, now?" She asked. We saw a gunship came down and landed on the ground.

"There's our gunship Ahsoka." Then we went over to it without the clone knowing, and hijacked it. We threw the pilot out of the ship and started flying it back to coruscant.

"Now this is better than payin' ninety thousand credits for a ship. That's just insane."

"I agree with you on that, Ahsoka. Now let's get back to coruscant." Then I heard Luminara calling me through the force.

_"Barriss...I'm afraid I have some bad news."_

"What is it master?" She didn't said anything at first, until she did. _"Master Skywalker managed to give them the penalty of death." _When I heard her said that, my eyes went widened.

"No! We're already too late."

_"You won't be unless you get here quickly and stop him."_

"Why couldn't you stop him?"

_"If you must know, he threatened to kill me if I didn't get in the way of the execution. Barriss, you must hurry before it's too late."_

"Me and Ahsoka are coming, right now." Then we ended our force connection. "Barriss, what did she told you?"

"Skywalker has managed to give them the penalty of death."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious, Ahsoka. We've got to stop him, before it's too late." Then I activated the thrusters and we sped all the the to coruscant.

**Jedi Temple (Coruscant.)**

I landed the ship on the ship hangar and me and Ahsoka ran out of the ship. We ran into the temple to find Luminara. We checked her quarters and found her.

"Master. Where is Anakin?"

"He's already at the execution courtyard, ready to execute them three. I'll take you both there." Then she lead us to the execution courtyard. The courtyard was outside. We saw Anakin and the three of them about to be executed. Malak, Firty, and Sofia had their heads through the red laser as Anakin draw out his lightsaber and was about to kill them.

"Since you won't be cooperative with me. Then perhaps you and your family, shall die." He said in anger. But before he inflict a blow, Ahsoka stepped out.

"Master, stop!" The whole crowd gasped and looked at them.

"Ahsoka? Is that you?" He asked her. She didn't said a word to him. "Ahsoka." He approached Ahsoka and without warning she slapped her own master in the face. I was shocked to see that happened.

"How could you, master? How could you do this to innocent lives like them? This is why I left the temple!"

"Oh and did I mention that, I was the one who stood by you?" He asked her. "And why did you rescued Barriss? She's nothing but a criminal!" I went over to Ahsoka. "That's what you think, Skywalker. But Ahsoka forgives me." I turned to Luminara. "Master?"

"I forgive you Barriss. You wouldn't do such a thing like this." She said. "Well I don't. You were supposed to be executed! But my own padawan, saved you!"

"Yes! Was because she accepted my forgiveness! You are taking innocent lives as prisoners and accusing them of something they didn't do! This is not the jedi way, at all!" I said. "I don't think you're cut out to be a jedi." I said.

"...You know what...you're actually right on that. If I'm not cut out to be a jedi, then perhaps I'm better off a sith." He said. Ahsoka and I ignited our own lightsabers.

"We'll handle him, Luminara. You get these three out of here."

"Good luck, Barriss." She went to get three of the mirialans and got them out of there. "I don't wanna do this, master." She said. "Neither do I, Ahsoka. But you left me no choice but to do so." Then he striked at Ahsoka but she blocked it and forced pushed him. He started running away from us and ran into the temple.

"Master!" Ahsoka started as we ran into the temple after him. Ahsoka striked at Anakin but he blocked at and kick her. She did a back flip and landed on her feet.

"You have done nothing but brought corruption to them. Barriss would never do such a thing. Why can't you forgive her?" She asked him. "Barriss Offee who is a traitor doesn't deserve to be forgiven!"

"Yes she does, master! I was not going to let my friend die! You've brought this upon yourself!" She said as she striked at him and kicked him to the ground. She striked at him but he rolled to the other side and got to his feet. He went to the window.

"Barriss, the window." She said to me. We went outside the window and approached him. I striked at him and he blocked my attack. Ahsoka came from behind and striked at him but he blocked that one. After many blows were inflicted he force pushed Ahsoka down to the ground.

"Ahsoka!" I called out as she fell to the ground. I turned to him and we locked our blades together.

"If it weren't for you, Ahsoka would still be in the order."

"If if weren't for you I wouldn't have been sent to be executed." Then we broke our blade apart and striked at each other. We jumped down to the ground and Anakin made a cut on my arm with his lightsaber. I yelped in pain. Then he used the force to force-choke me and I couldn't breathe. Ahsoka got up and looked at him.

"Master! Stop! Let her go!" He didn't listened to her at first. "Anakin. Please. Stop." I begged as tears came out of my eyes. "Let her go!" And then finally Anakin turned to her with a evil smile on his face.

"With pleasure, Ahsoka." Then he force pushed me to the tree. I was pushed against the tree and yelped in pain. Then I took a few deep breaths and everything went black.

**Ahsoka's POV.**

"Barriss!" I called out to her. Anakin turned to me. "You've finally turned against me Ahsoka?" He asked me in anger. I managed to look at him as tears came out of my eyes.

"You've done that yourself!" I yelled. I got up from the floor and managed to look at him. "I have failed you, master. I have failed you."

"I should have known the jedi were plotting to take over. Chancellor Palpatine has showed me the true ways of the force."

"Master, I knew all this time that Chancellor Palpatine was evil! The sith are evil. The dark side of the force is an evil presense."

"From my point of view, it is the Jedi who are evil, Ahsoka."

"Well, then you really are lost!" I said to him. "You over estimate my power." He said to me. "Master...don't this. Please." He stood where he was, not listening to me. Instead he jump in the air and was about to strike at me, but inflict a blow and sliced his chest. He fell down to the floor in pain.

"You see what you made me did?! NOW who will be my new master, huh? This was the exact reason why I left the temple. I thought you were my master, but it looks like you're not!" He continues to groan in pain until he spoke.

"You were my padawan!"

"And you were my master!" I deactivated my lightsaber and took a few steps away from him. Then I turned to him. "It's over, Anakin. It's over." I said to him. Then I didn't heard him saying anything. I believe he's dead. Then I heard footsteps coming at my way. It was Luminara.

"Luminara?" She came to me. "Ahsoka." Her and I hugged each other. Then we broke apart. "Where's your master?" I pointed the direction to him and she looked at the dead body of Anakin.

"You...killed him?" I was about to break into tears, but Luminara pulled me close to her. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka. But you did the right thing."

"But I killed him. Who will be my master now?"

"Well Ahsoka, I think it's time that you become a jedi knight." She said. Then she realized something. "Wait...where's Barriss?" We both looked at Barriss who was next to the tree. We came to her. Then I picked her up and held her on my lap.

"Barriss...Barriss...please wake up. Please don't die on me Barriss, please!" I moved to her ear. "I love you, Barriss." Then I moved away from her ear. "Please come back to me Barriss! Please!" Then we didn't heard anything else from her. Unil she moved her hand and placed it on my face.

"Barriss?" She woke up with a moan and looked at me with a weak smile. "Hey Ahsoka. What did I miss?" She asked me. I smiled at her. "Barriss! You're alive!" I hugged her and she hugged me back. Then we broke apart.

"Master."

"Barriss. It's good to see you alive."

"It's good to be alive." I helped her up. "Can you walk?" I asked her. She tried to walk, but she fell to the floor. "I don't think I can. I believe Anakin, broke my bones."

"Then perhaps we shall get you to the medical wing?"

"Yes. Let's do that." Then we helped Barriss get to the medical wing. I can't believe I killed my own master...who tried to have the three innocent people killed.

**So what do you think? Is it okay? Don't like it? Leave a review below please. NO flames at all please.**


	6. Chapter 6: It's Finally Over

**Medical Wing.**

**Ahsoka's POV.**

At the medical wing, Barriss was being taken care of in her medical room. I came to Barriss's medical room along with flowers with me.

"Hey Barriss." She smiled at me. "Hey Ahsoka. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm just glad you're alive." I handed her the flowers. "Are these flowers for me?"

"Yes Barriss. They're for you." I said to her. "Thank you so much, Ahsoka." She said. I went to her and kissed her. She kissed me back. Then we broke apart and looked at each other.

"I love you Barriss."

"So do I Ahsoka. Is our..."

"Our what?"

"I was going to say, is our marriage still going to continue."

"Why didn't you say 'marriage' then?"

"Well...isn't it weird? I think it's weird when I say it."

"Barriss don't think that. I love you and this marriage will still continue. Forever." Then I kissed her again. Then Luminara came in.

"Hello Barriss and Ahsoka Tano."

"Hello Luminara. What about the clones?"

"Well Ahsoka, I told the clones to stop with the situation of putting both of you to jail. And as for Malak, Firty and Sofia, they were sent back to their homes at the underworld of coruscant." Me and Barriss sighed in relief. "Good. That's great." Barriss said. Then there was silence in the room. Then Luminara noticed the rings on our fingers.

"What's with the rings on both of y'all's fingers?" She asked us. I looked at Barriss and she looked at me. We both sighed and decided to tell her.

"Master Luminara. Barriss and I are..." Luminara raised an eyebrow at us. "...Married." I finished. She was shocked to hear this. Then she spoke.

"You...are married...to my padawan?" She asked. "Yes." I replied. "Master. You're not gonna have us expelled from the order, are you?" Barriss asked. Luminara took a few deep breaths and spoke.

"You know how strict I am about the rules...but since y'all are happy together...I'd rather not have you both expelled." Me and Barriss smiled at her. "Oh, thank you, master."

"You're welcome Barriss." She said. "Master. Can you keep this a secret? And promise not to tell anyone? Please?" Barriss said to her. "My lips are permanently sealed." She said, keeping her promise.

"Thank you, master."

"You're welcome, Barriss. Anything to make my special padawan happy." She said. "Oh and master?"

"Yes, Barriss?"

"Can me and Ahsoka take the Twilight ship to naboo?", Barriss took Ahsoka's hand into hers. "We want to spend some time alone together." She finished. Luminara smiled at her padawan.

"Of course. Go ahead. Enjoy your alone time." Barriss got up from her bed and hugged her master. "Thank you so much, Luminara."

"You're welcome Barriss."

**Luminara's POV.**

When Barriss was finally out of the medical wing, she and Ahsoka both took the Twilight ship and flew to planet naboo, to enjoy their...alone time. I didn't want to spoil their fun. I didn't want to get them expelled from the order. I just want her to enjoy all of her free time as much as she can. If she's happy...then I'm happy as well.

**It maybe short, but the next chapter will be the following ending to "Leave With Me". Stay tune for the next one.**


	7. Chapter 7: Alone Together

**Barriss's POV.**

**Planet Naboo.**

Me and Ahsoka arrived at Naboo to spend some alone time together. We were sitting on the grass, having a picnic. I took a strawberry from the basket and put into Ahsoka's mouth. She took one and pressed it on my lips and went in circles. I closed my eye and moaned as she went in circles with the strawberry on my lips, then she put the strawberry in my mouth. We smiled at each other and kissed. Then we broke apart and looked at each other.

"I love you Barriss." I went towards Ahsoka and pinned her down on the floor. "I love you too, Ahsoka. Forever and ever." Then I kissed her. She kissed me back. Then we broke apart and looked at each other. Then Ahsoka smiled at me.

"Barriss."

"Yes?" She moved up close to my face and spoke. "It's time. I'm ready."

"You're ready?"

"Yes, Barriss. You said, when the time is right that I would let you know. And now I did. I'm ready, Barriss." She moved away from my face and placed her head back down on the floor. I smiled at her.

"Then let's do it." I kissed her. "Shall we?"

"Yes. Let's do this together, Barriss. You and I. Together." Then we went to a house of our own and made love to each other. Throughout the day, me and Ahsoka spent the whole day alone together. We needed some alone time together. And now we had the time and day to do it. We may not be expelled from the order, but at least we are happy together. Without harm. Without anything.

**And that's the end. Hope y'all don't hate it or anything. Just please don't post any flames on this, please? There's no need for that. There will be more stories coming to fanfiction in the future. Just wait till then. See y'all later! :)**


End file.
